She's All I Need
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Naruto's sick from chasing Hinata in the rain, what could she do to make him fell better?


**Hey I'm back... I made this long time ago but it's all messed up.**

**As always I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto Uzumaki was in bed... he was sick. He wasn't dieing or anything... he just had a cold. He was looking at the ceiling. He hated to be sick... but then he remember how he got sick and smiled.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hinata were in the forest just walking. The two jonin were in total silance. They constaly glance at each other but then look away blushing. Naruto looked up to notice that the sky was darker. "Looks like its gonna rain" Naruto said. Hinata looked up too. Naruto smiled as he saw that the little sun ligth in the forest was hitting her face. _

_"She looks beautifull" Naruto thought. All of the sudden it started to rain and without warning the were soak. Hinata started to giggled... Naruto could tell she loved the rain. _

_"Naruto-kun" Hinata called him. _

_"Hm?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. _

_"I bet you can't catch me" Hinata said as she giggle happily. _

_"And what do I get if I do?" Naruto asked. _

_"What ever you want" Hinata said innocely. _

_"You're on" Naruto said and both bagan to run... you could here the laugh for outside the forest. A man who was passing by just thought "Young love" and kept walking. Hours later Hinata stop infront of the gates to catch her breath when she was attack by Naruto. _

_"Gotcha" Naruto said as he smirked. _

_"Damn" Hinata said as she giggle. Naruto couldn't help but smile... she was so weird. _

_"So what do you want Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto's smiled instanly became a smirk. He leanded closer making her stop giggling. Their lips were inches away... she could feel his hot breath on her breath. _

_"You" Naruto said and kissed her. Hinata forgot about the guard, the ninja's, the villager that saw them. It was just her and him... Kissing._

_End of flashback_

Naruto was driven off his though when someone knock on his door. "Come in" He said in a weak voice. All of the sudden a smiling Ino came in.

"Hi Naruto!" Ino said.

"Hey... What are you doing here" Naruto asked.

"I just brought something to make you feel better" Ino said and left the room. Naruto looked confuse but then smiled as he heard her voice.

"Come on Hinata-chan he need you" Ino said.

"No Ino-chan I can't do it... I bet his mad at me because I ran away after we kissed" Hinata said. Naruto frounded how could she think he was mad.

"Oh get over it... and go in there" Ino said and push Hinata in and closed the door behind her. The two ninja just stared at eachother in silance.

"Say something" Ino yelled from the otherside.

"Hi!" Hinata said.

"Hey" Naruto said weakly.

"Sakura-chan... told me to give you these" Hinata said as she walked slowly to where he was and show him a brown bag.

"What that?" Naruto asked.

"Medicine" Hinata said as she showed him a jar of pills.

"I don't need them" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and softly she put her hand in his foredhead. Naruto loved how her slick skin felt on his flesh.

"You have a fever... you need these" Hinata said and left the room to get some water.

Minutes later Hinata came back with a glass of water and a pill. She gave it to Naruto who drink it. He put the now emty glass in his night stand and snuggled himself into his covers. "Can I do something else to make you feel better?" Hinata said.

"Lay down next to me" Naruto said.

"What?" Hinata asked as she blushed.

"Lay down next to me... that will make me feel better" Naruto said. Hinata knob and lay down next to him but keeping her distance. Naruto notice this and frown. He slowly slip one arm around her and pulled her closer.

"That better" Naruto said as he smirked. Hinata blushed even more and hid her face in his chest.

"I feel a little better now" Naruto said. Hinata slowly looked up with a small smile on her face.

"What if I do this?" Hinata asked and kissed him. Slowly they parted away and Naruto smiled.

"I feel a lot better" Naruo said making Hinata giggled. She cuddle into his chest. Naruto smiled... she was all he needed to feel better. Both lovers drifted to sleep in no time.

Ino decide to see what was going on since she didn't hear them talking. Ino open Naruto's door and smiled as she saw the couple sleeping happily in each others arms. "Mission acomplish" Ino thought and left to meet up with her boyfriend Shikamaru at Ichiraku's

**The end**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all **

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
